Srivijaya
Srivijaya Srivijaya is a 7th era town in the nation of Res Publica Romanum whose king is an Admin and regular of the server called Dracnoian. The town has 8 people in it with the mayor of 17Luk who is actually an alt account, of a player, called Vi_von. the town was once thriving and one of the best on the server, but now stands as a shadow of what it once was, all members of it very inactive and no longer playing. The town itself is now only used to keep the claims of the players who once ruled it as it would be inefficient and impossible to keep all the claims of the town in a different town which the 2 top and most active people moved to. Srivijaya today is now a dead town but it wasn't always like that as this wiki page will soon teach you (unless you already know it all and just read these wiki pages for fun). The rise of the town, 17th September - 23rd October On the 17th of September, 2019, at the start of the 7th era, a town known as Sumatra was created. It's leader was Vi_von, whose decision to make a town here was his 2nd option, his first was to join Dracnoian's town but at time admins were only allowed to be in the town of Servilia which did not allow normal players. Vi von advertised this town as a town of outlaws the first few days of it being created, but no real outlaws joined, only people who were new to the server as well as Tree42 and Gunnlaugr had joined. Only 12 days after the reset of the server, Tree42 had gotten bored of his town in Florida (I will make the wiki page on why soon) and so he joined Vi's town after some thinking. Vi himself was actually getting bored of his own town too, as at the time he was the only active player in it so Tree42 joining was a great thing to happen. Tree42 helped with a lot of projects for the town E.g digging out the large pit in the town and clearing out a guardian farm which he hoped would be a great farm for XP, MCMMO and prismarine but later turned out to be terribly ineffective as the spawn-rate for guardians were super low on the server. Another example of one of his projects was the Slimefun dust farm that he made as he knew quite a bit about already. The Slowing down of the town (and the downfall of Avalon), 23rd October - 16th November At about a month after the 7th era started, politics on the server started to seriously slow down. It felt as if nothing really started to happen and people were starting to get bored to just grinding for stuff that would just be deleted when the era ended. No major stuff happened on the 20th October to the 5th of November, except from the gradual upgrade of Slimefun and the addition of some farms, when Avalon (The biggest nation at the time and held many active towns) got deleted. This killed almost all the towns that were once in it because most of the mayors deciding to stop playing on the server. A couple days before the end of this time period Vi von created the nation of Srivijaya (Spelled Srvijaya at first but which was fixed on the 20th of November). The nation had the town of Malaya in it as well as much later the town of New Athens. The downfall of Srivijaya, but the uprise of Tree42, 17th November - 8th December This time period was the most inactive for the town; right at the start of it Vi had gotten into an argument with a couple other people on the server, over something related to Cam and staff abuse (not related). Vi thought people on the server were stupid and decided to quit and give all of his money, the nation, and the town to Tree42. Thought not completely gone, his activity had stagnated a lot. The nation Tree42 had just recieved was just temporary, meant to be deleted when Dracnoian created his nation but he had never owned a nation before and found being the king of one was great. During this time period on the 20th of November Vi donated to the server and gave him VIP rank, which Tree built a statue of him wearing a crown after in honour of him. Just when Tree thought things had peaked for him Dracnoian promoted him and 2 other people to Helper rank on the 30th of November, which was one of his goals on the server (both being a helper and having a green name). Though even with his 2 new acquired ranks he got bored quickly and hoped for change, prayers soon answered by Drac who became active again. Roma, 9th December - Present Day Dracnoian had invited Vi (or Vi asked to join Roma I don't know what way it was) to the town of Roma. Vi wanted to merge towns as he had a lot of items and farms in Srivijaya that he wanted to keep there, but still be in Drac's town too. After realising that you couldn't merge towns he just left Srivijaya and joined Roma; this left Tree42 on his own, abandoned, in an inactive town, and like what happened with his town in Florida, Tree no longer wanted to play on the server. He needed to join Roma too if he were to want to keep playing on MCPE and made 17Luk the mayor and the perms public for the nation so both he and Vi could access the town's farms. Now a ghost town, Tree was sad that it is now dead, but looking forward to the future and prosperity of the town of Roma. Category:Town Category:Seventh Era Category:Seventh Era Town